Thankyou for the Music
by cosmo-queen
Summary: The world of Harry Potter meets ABBA. The result? Hermione discovers her true feelings for a certain Potions Master in "Lay All Your Love On Me"!
1. Dancing Dumbledore

****

THANKYOU FOR THE MUSIC

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co. J.K Rowling does. Nor do I own Dancing Queen. ABBA does. And though I love both artists and thank them for their inspiration, it hasn't stopped me from creating this parody. Which I own. Now that all that's cleared up, let's get on with the show! Enjoy!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

DANCING QUEEN 

sung by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna 

(with a special appearance by Albus Dumbledore!!!)

Twinkling eyes are no surprise from

The wizard that we all adore

See this man win all wars

We love you, Dumbledore

One June day we had run away

For Sirius was Voldie's prey

Trapped by his Death Eaters

We were put to shame

And then Albus came

Nobody could beat this guy

Voldie failed when he tried

Then with a few wise speeches

Everything is fine

He's in the mood for a sweet

Lemon drops work a treat

You are our Dumbledore

Old and wise at 154

Dumbledore

We want some more of your kind rapport, oh yeah

Twinkling eyes are no surprise from

The wizard that we all adore

See this man win all wars

We love you, Dumbledore

I'm a nice man to everyone

Treating Sevvie like my son

Looking out for the whole world

Every single day

I'm in the mood for a sweet

Lemon drops work a treat

You are our Dumbledore

Old and wise at 154

Dumbledore

We want some more of your kind rapport, oh yeah

Twinkling eyes are no surprise from

The wizard that we all adore

See this man win all wars

We love you, Dumbledore  


  


****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Many things have delayed my publishing this on ff.net, but I have finally decided to upload it. The original idea first came to me about a month ago when I realised how uncannily Harry Potter characters and situations fit with the lyrics of ABBA songs. And rest be assured, I have already written four more parodies, for the next four songs on the ABBA Gold album, and have parody ideas for all the songs on the album. I guess what I'm trying to say is that this will not be abandoned like all my other fics seem to have been! Provided people review! So please review and tell me what you thought. Greatly appreciated :)

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Knowing Fred, Knowing George

****

THANKYOU FOR THE MUSIC

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co. J.K Rowling does. Nor do I own Knowing Me, Knowing You. ABBA does. And though I love both artists and thank them for their inspiration, it hasn't stopped me from creating this parody. Which I own. Now that all that's cleared up, let's get on with the show! Enjoy!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

KNOWING ME, KNOWING YOU 

sung by Fred and George Weasley 

No more mischief-making

Ah, our hearts are breaking

Walking through the Common Room

Tears in my eyes

This is where we nearly set

Ron on fire

Knowing me, knowing you

There is so much we can do

Knowing me, knowing you

We just have to face it

We're not meant for school 

Getting OWL's is the last thing on our mind

We just want to break the rules

Knowing me, knowing you

Our school days are through

Mem'ries, good days with Dumbledore

Bad days with Umbridge, what a bore

We will leave the school in style

No-one will forget

That grand old day the Weasley twins flew

Into the sunset

  
Knowing me, knowing you

There is so much we can do

Knowing me, knowing you

We just have to face it

We're not meant for school 

Getting OWL's is the last thing on our mind

We just want to break the rules

Knowing me, knowing you

Our school days are through

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AUTHOR'S NOTES: An update! (wow, finally) I hope people still want to read this. Exams have been taking up a lot of my time, that's why I haven't updated, but they're almost over, so more free time equals more time to write and post up. But I have not forgotten this story so don't despair. This idea is way too much fun to forget about! Anyway, here are some thankyous for those who reviewed "Dancing Queen":

****

BoredCoed: Thanks for being my first reviewer, don't you feel special ;) I'm glad that you decided to read this particular Harry Potter fanfic and hope you enjoyed it. And there's nothing like getting into an ABBA sing-a-long mood, lol. Thanks for the review :)

Golden Lunar Eclipse: It's always nice to find some fellow ABBA and Harry Potter fans because then at least I'm not the only crazy one! I hope you get in touch with your friend soon, I know the feeling of being separated from those nearest and dearest by time zones. Anyway, I hope this next instalment didn't disappoint. Thanks for the review :) 

****

Nimbus 1944: Another fellow ABBA/Harry Potter fan, hehe. I hope I have not kept you waiting for too long, but I'm afraid I'm a bit like that with stories. Once my exams get out of the way, I'm hoping to post more regularly. Enjoy this instalment in the meantime and thanks for the review, and the email :)

Deesse-De-Lune: Lol, in two words you expressed just the sort of praise that makes my day. A talent which I do not have, as I ramble on and on. Thanks for the nod of approval because it's always good to know that someone out there likes your work, and you're not making a fool of yourself. Thanks for the review and I hope this chapter will keep the story rocking on :) 

jacfaithmac: I'm glad you found it funny, as that's what I was going for. The problem with writing parodies and humour stories is that not everyone has the same sense of humour as me. But at least someone understands, lol. Thanks for the review :)

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Take A Chance on Ginny

****

THANKYOU FOR THE MUSIC

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co. J.K Rowling does. Nor do I own Take A Chance On Me. ABBA does. And though I love both artists and thank them for their inspiration, it hasn't stopped me from creating this parody. Which I own. Now that all that's cleared up, let's get on with the show! Enjoy!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

TAKE A CHANCE ON ME

sung by Ginny Weasley

When you finally know

That you don't love Cho

Harry I'll be free

Take a chance on me

If you want me

Just tell Ron

He's your man

He'll pass the message on

To the Weasley clan

If it's all too much

And you need a woman's touch

Harry I'm still free

Take a chance on me

I'm not a little lass

And it ain't no lie

I now have lots of class

Which you can't deny

Take a chance on me

That's all I ask of you Harry 

Take a chance on me

We can go spite

Voldemort's fight

As long as we're together

Or maybe something normal

Like talking through the night

You'd get to know me better

'Cause you know I've had

My hormone rage for you

And now I'm alone with you

It's magic

You say that you're not so sure

After what has occurred

But I think you know

That I ain't no Cho

When you finally know

That you don't love Cho

Harry I'll be free

Take a chance on me

If you want me

Just tell Ron

He's your man

He'll pass the message on

To the Weasley clan

If it's all too much

And you need a woman's touch

Harry I'm still free

Take a chance on me

I'm not a little lass

And it ain't no lie

I now have lots of class

Which you can't deny

Take a chance on me

Come on, you know you want to

Take a chance on me

Oh you can take your time decidin'

There's no need to hurry

Except perhaps the Dark Lord

If you're worried 'bout the family

Harry don't worry

They wanna take you onboard

Let me tell you now

Fred and George may laugh a bit

Ron will get used to it

Our magic

So much that I wanna do

If this dream does come true

Harry please say yes

I'm getting depressed

When you finally know

That you don't love Cho

Harry I'll be free

Take a chance on me

If you want me

Just tell Ron

He's your man

He'll pass the message on

To the Weasley clan

If it's all too much

And you need a woman's touch

Harry I'm still free

Take a chance on me

I'm not a little lass

Harry can't you see

I now have lots of class

Take a chance on me

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hope this third instalment was enjoyed. Mamma Mia is next. Bonus points to anyone who can guess who sings it! Anyway, here are the reviewer thanks for Knowing Me, Knowing You:

****

Kemenran: I'm glad you enjoyed "Knowing Me, Knowing You". Hope this one didn't disappoint, and I'm also hoping that the ones I have in store will be to your liking as well. Thanks for the review :)

****

jacfaithmac: I'm glad you came back for the second instalment and found it even funnier than the first. That's an encouraging sign! I'm hoping this one provided a couple of laughs as well. Funnily enough, Waterloo was the only song I didn't have a set idea on, so I'll see what I can do about making Draco sing his version. Although he's definitely making an appearance before that. Thanks for the review :)

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


  
  


  


**** __ ****

  


  



	4. Snape Could Use His Mamma

****

THANKYOU FOR THE MUSIC

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co. J.K Rowling does. Nor do I own Mamma Mia. ABBA does. And though I love both artists and thank them for their inspiration, it hasn't stopped me from creating this parody. Which I own. Now that all that's cleared up, let's get on with the show! Enjoy!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

MAMMA MIA

sung by Severus Snape

I was cheated by you

Into joining your 'hood

Soon became clear to me

Your intentions weren't good

What did I do

I became a mole

Spying on you

Because Dumbledore told me to

And you still don't have a clue

But tonight I'm gonna have a ball

One more drink

And I reveal it all

Yo, yo Voldy, how you goin' bro

Listen, there's somethin' you should know

Yo, yo Voldy, nice to see you too

Dude, there's somethin' I must tell you

Yes, I am so cold-hearted

Vile from the day I started

Ok, that didn't go as planned

Yo, yo Voldy, you still the man

Now go and finish off your evil plan

See I'm misunderstood 

No-one listens to me

And if I act like a git

It's a desperate plea

I'm feelin' blue

Come on, hug me now

Then I might do

The one thing that will ease my pain

I might even smile again

I will tell Voldemort how I feel

Show my hate

And this time it is for real 

Yo, yo Voldy, here I am again

Um no, haven't really missed you

No, no Voldy, just let me explain

Be warned, this might come as big news

No, I am not cruel-hearted

What, has somebody farted

I see, that face is meant for me

Hold on Voldy, I'm afraid there's more

You see, I am not a bad guy

That's right Voldy, I work for Dumbledore

Oh crap, this is where I die

  


Bye bye Voldy, I'll just leave you now

So yeah, it's been good to know you

I see Voldy, leavin's not allowed

Oh crap, what am I to do

There is just one solution

To stop my execution

Ha ha I was just foolin' ya

Ow, ow Voldy, now I really know

The pain of being hit with _Crucio_

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ah, this one was fun to write. The image of Snape "rapping" his way out of nasty situations in front of a murderous Voldemort was my inspiration for this one. Hope it provided some laughs. "Lay All Your Love On Me" is next. Who can guess who will sing this one? Stay tuned, and here are my reviewer thanks for "Take A Chance On Me":

****

Kemenran: More, as wanted. Glad that you are enjoying this so far and that you could visualise Ginny singing "Take A Chance On Me". She was the first person who came to mind when I was brainstorming the idea, and just seemed to fit the lyrics perfectly. Thanks for the review :)

****

Remus Lupin's Lover: ABBA was a band that hailed from Sweden and came to fame in the 1974 Eurovision contest with the song "Waterloo". They then became somewhat of a phenomenon in the 70's and early 80's, which was the decade that they decided to go their separate ways. I hope that helps :) They're still popular today, a "Mamma Mia" musical has been touring worldwide. But I guess it's forgivable if you haven't heard of them ;) It's our parent's generation who are the majority of the fans, though there are the exceptions. So don't worry, you're not really behind the times (and when it comes to modern music, so am I). Anyway, I'm glad that you still read this fic, even if ABBA isn't familiar to you, and I hope you continue to do so. Thanks for the review :) (And your nickname- a wise love choice;) 

****

jacfaithmac: Hehe, I suppose it would've made the Ginny/Harry shippers happy. Truth be told, I'm not too concerned with who Harry ends up with in the end, he's not really one of my favourite characters, but the lyrics seemed to fit Ginny and Harry's situation well. Hope this instalment was also good, and thanks for the review :)

****

Foxfur: Yes, it's hard to come across fellow ABBA fans, at least in our generation. I know when you mean when it comes to having weird tastes in music. I'm like that too- I like ABBA, a lot of trance and dance stuff whose artists I don't know the names of and then classical musical and soundtracks. Yes, I'm pretty varied when it comes to music and fairly open to all genres, though for me to like a good song, it has to have a good rhythm. Anyway, that's probably more than you wanted to know. But I'm like that, lol. Stay tuned for Fernando and thanks for the review :)

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. Lay All Your Love on Hermione

****

THANKYOU FOR THE MUSIC

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co. J.K Rowling does. Nor do I own Lay All Your Love On Me. ABBA does. And though I love both artists and thank them for their inspiration, it hasn't stopped me from creating this parody. Which I own. Now that all that's cleared up, let's get on with the show! Enjoy!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

LAY ALL YOUR LOVE ON ME

sung by Hermione Granger

I wasn't frightened before I knew

In every fanfic account 

I'm mad with love for you 

Now understand 

That it isn't right

For me to dream of my 

Potions Master late at night

And now we are in class

By chance you touched my arse

And suddenly

It dawns on me

I feel for you

Who cares that it's a sick notion

Lay all your love on me

Now every time that I look at you

All I can think of is

The next time we're gonna screw

I still don't know

What you've done with me

I am not acting

At all like Hermione

And now I think of it

You've also changed a bit

No longer mean

And looking clean

What's going on

Who cares that it's a sick notion

Lay all your love on me

Forget about brewing potions

Lay all your love on me

I've never had many love affairs

Neither has Sevvie

But obviously nobody cares

We are so hot when it comes to bed

In fact, we're so hot

That now we're going to be wed

Though I could be your daughter

We won't land in hot water

Everyone's for

Even Dumbledore

What can I say

Who cares that it's a sick notion

Lay all your love on me

Forget about brewing potions

Lay all your love on me

__ ****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This one would have to be my favourite. So much fun to write. I couldn't get over how perfectly the song fit for the Hermione/Snape ship. Which I am quite a fan of, I should add. "Ring, Ring" is coming up next, but until then, here are my reviewer thanks for "Mamma Mia":

****

Kemenran: I'm glad "Mamma Mia" was another good chapter. It was my favourite, until I wrote this one, lol. And I must admit, I'm not familiar with "The Piper" so it won't be done. Sorry. But hopefully the songs I do use will be good enough. Thanks for the review :)

jacfaithmac: Hehe, genius ay? Well, I'll be sure to remember that one! Yes, Snape is definitely a great character to torture in song parodies. He always seems to work. I remember one time when I was listening to "I'm Too Sexy" by Rightsaid Fred, it just struck me how well that song suited Snape. And so that fic was born, lol. But back to this, thanks for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying it :)

Golden Lunar Eclipse: I'm glad you came back for more, and that, most importantly, you enjoyed it. Picturing Snape in the most odd songs is fun. I remember how funny it was picturing him in a Death Eater version of "Voulez Vous". Hmm, there's an idea for the song, lol. Good luck in your last exam, I know the feeling of dreaded exams, mine finished just over a fortnight ago. Freedom is sweet! And before you know it, you'll be free too :) Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for the review :)

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  



End file.
